


Temporary Mama

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben has a crush, Ben likes being punished, Elementary School, F/M, Modern Era, Mother's Day, Parent/Teacher, Rey has a crush, Rey offers to be a temporary Mama, Reylo - Freeform, Teacher/Student Roleplay, craft, dream dominant Rey, fantasies, filthy dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Based on the following Reylo prompt: Ben is a single dad to 5 year old Ava. Ava's teacher Miss Rey helps the students make a Mother's Day craft. Ava asks Miss Rey if she can be her Mom since she doesn't have one. Rey can't say no. Ava is thrilled to tell her Papa when he picks her up from school
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 27
Kudos: 267
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Temporary Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elemie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/gifts).



> For the amazing Em & also ALL the Drs, nurses and healthcare professionals working around the clock to help us in these crazy times. We appreciate you so much!! ❤❤❤ Xxx

_‘I said, sit. And when I’m talking, you will listen. Do we understand each other?’_

_Oh, Ben understands. Ben understands just fine._

_‘Yes’ he nods in obedience, careful not to say another word, the ruler in her hand tracing across his shoulder blades as his naked torso shivers under the feel of cool wood. His cock aches to be free, but it’s not time yet._

_No. She likes to tease him first. Get him all worked up._

_‘Yes…what?’_

_‘Yes, Miss Rey’_

_‘Much better. Now, you will do as I tell you. And if you disobey me, that means detention. And I think you’ve had detention enough this week, don’t you?’_

_Ben nods again, obedient as always. He loves this game._

_‘Now, stand up and lets get rid of those pants. I want to see that pretty cock and then I want to taste you’_

_Hell yes._

_Standing, Ben undoes his belt as she watches with inquisitive eyes, lowering her glasses because she knows that turns him on._

_As his jeans fall to the floor, he steps out of them as she takes two steps closer, reaching down to grab his length with her small hand. She can barely take him, considering how big he is when he’s fully erect, but she tries her best, hand sliding over what she can get to._

_‘Alright, let’s see that beautiful cock of yours. But no touching, remember? Only I get to touch’_

_Ben tries not to cum right there and then, sliding his briefs down his legs as his cock springs free. Her hand is on him before he’s even kicked them away, thumb sliding over the sensitive tip to gather the pre-cum._

_His head tilts back and he struggles to stand, tempted to thrust right into her hand, but he knows she doesn’t like that._

_This isn’t about him. It’s about doing what he’s told. It’s about obedience._

_She pulls her thumb into her mouth and sucks it dry, Ben groaning at the sight. He wants to take her right here and now, throw her on the bed and fuck her from behind-_

But unfortunately for him, tonight he’s not going to get that far. Because he’s awake before the real fun even begins.

**_Fuck._ **

_~~~_

‘Papa, look! I ate all my cereal’

Ava looks so proud sitting up straight in her chair just like he’d always drilled into her, sweet smile and a head of dark, messy curls. She really could use a haircut and sooner rather than later.

Ben smiles, taking a large swig of coffee fresh from the pot on the bench. ‘Good girl. I’m very proud of you’

Lunch isn’t quite done ( _only because he forgot to do it last night_ ) so he finishes preparing her sandwiches, grabbing a juice box from the fridge to pop into his daughter’s My Little Pony lunch box. He also adds an LCM bar today, because she hardly ever gets treats and she’s been so well-behaved lately.

‘We’re doing cards at school today’ Ava states proudly when he brings his own bowl of cereal to the table, taking a large spoonful from the bowl to shovel into his mouth.

‘Making cards? Your favourite. What kind of cards are you making, do you know?’

‘Cards for our Mama’s. For Mother’s Day, silly’ she giggles, and he feels instantly awful. It doesn’t seem to bother her much as a child, but he’s sure she’ll have questions as she gets older.

Truth is poor Ava hasn’t had a mother for a long time now and it’s awful for his daughter, but there’s nothing he can do. He’s tried imploring Bazine to _at least_ come and visit – just to _see_ her daughter – but, no. She’s really not interested.

He sort-of blames the new boyfriend, the annoying one who hates kids, but maybe that’s being too kind? She was never a good mother even when she _was_ around, so she’s as much to blame as he is. Even moreso because she’s her _actual_ mother.

‘Can I still make one? Even though I don’t have a Mama?’

It’s such an innocent question and he’s sad she even has to be asking such things.

‘Of course you can. If you want to?’

‘I do want to’

He’s glad she won’t have to sit and do nothing while the other kids make cards. That would be worse than making one and having no-one to give it to.

‘Miss Rey gets lonely sometimes. I noticed’ Ava muses, going off on another tangent while crinkling her tiny nose. It’s an annoyingly cute habit she picked up from somewhere. ‘I hope someone makes a card for her’

Ben goes to reply, but he can’t think of anything to say. He hopes Miss Rey gets a card too, although she’s not a mother. Not that he knows of.

He attempts to block out his filthy dreams of Miss Rey because she’s his daughter’s teacher and it’s totally wrong to be dreaming about her - but he really can’t help it.

The dreams began not long after her classes first started this year and they’ve kid of just…continued on.

‘Do you get lonely sometimes, Papa?’

What a question. _Of course_ Ben gets lonely, but he’s yet to do anything about it. Being a father is the busiest job he’s ever had so he hasn’t even really had the time. Plus the fact he’s mainly hopeless with women, that certainly doesn’t help.

‘Sometimes. But I’m ok’

‘I don’t want you to be lonely, Papa. You _or_ Miss Rey’

‘Well that’s very kind sweetheart, but how can I be lonely when I have you?’

‘I suppose’ She’s up and off the stool, empty bowl still on the table, but Ben doesn’t have the heart to tell her to put it in the sink today like he would any other day. Today will be hard enough on her, so if he can make it any easier, he will.

He busies himself cleaning up while Ava finishes getting ready for school, then they jump in the car and head off because they’re late as usual.

Ben barely gets his goodbye kiss in before she’s dumping her backpack and running to her table to meet her friends, his goodbye hug now all but forgotten. But he doesn’t mind, because she’s excited to be there and he knows she’s in safe hands. And that’s all that matters.

~~~

Rey watches Ava Solo working hard on her Mother’s Day card, sad the child is the only one in her class who has no mother to give it to.

She ponders that for a moment, wondering what went wrong. From what she’s seen of Ava’s father, he’s a handsome man, sweet and sensitive. He also seems like a caring father, so it can’t be that. And come to think of it he’s rather tall, which she likes-

Rey really has no idea _why_ he’s had trouble finding another woman, but you don’t know what goes on in people’s lives, do you?

She pushes to the side the fantasies she’s had about _Mr Solo_ , blushing as she heads over to the tables to check on the student’s progress.

All sorts of cards are laid out. Neat ones and tidy ones and ones with a tad too much glitter. She doesn’t envy the parent that ends up cleaning up _that_ mess, then she remembers _she’ll_ have to clean the tables.

Damn.

The boys’ cards are simple, just getting the job done she figures, but the girls in class have really put the effort in.

Ava Solo’s card is simple but pretty and girly, little hand drawn butterflies adorning pink cardstock with red heart stickers plastered all over. Instead of _Happy Mother’s Day_ she’s written _I love you_ on the front, which is pretty smart for a young child. That way she can give it to anyone she likes.

Rey bends down for a closer look. ‘Ava, that’s really beautiful’

‘Thank you. Miss Rey, do you think Papa will like this?’

Rey’s heart melts when she realises she wants to give the card to her father. Bless her.

‘I think…’ she replies, squatting down to the children’s level. ‘…that your Papa will _love it’_

‘Me too’ Then she looks solemn. ‘I wish I had a Mama to give it to’

Almost instantly her face brightens, and she looks up, gasping. ‘I could give it to you! _You’re_ a lady! Will you be my Mama, Miss Rey??’

Now, as impractical as her proposal may be, she’s a child with a simple request. How on earth could she say no??

‘Well…’

‘ _Pleeease??_ Then I could give this to you!’

‘I guess I could be…just for this Mother’s Day. Would that be ok?’

‘Oh, yes!’ she beams, burying her head in her card once again. ‘I just have to add more butterflies first’

Of course she does.

However, Rey can’t help but wonder if she did the right thing? Did she overstep the mark, knowing she could never really be this little girls’ mother? She hopes it won’t upset anyone, thankful the other kids hadn’t seemed to overhear.

If it makes Ava happy then that’s the main thing. If she has an angry father to deal with later, then she’ll have to cop that on the chin as well. It’s a sensitive subject, so she should probably expect as much.

When the parents finally come to collect their children at the end of class, Mr Solo is of course one of the last to arrive. Rey doesn’t mind, she knows he’s so busy with work and single parenting, so she never judges her parents. Plus, Ava’s happy reading a book, precious card cradled on her lap as she flips through the pages.

Rey had told her to hang on to the card just in case and to check with her father if it was ok she give it to her, which she happily agreed to.

When Ben finally arrives he looks flustered, yanking the beanie from his head to shake out his luscious hair. He definitely has the best hair of any father in her class, by far. He looks frazzled and hurried, spotting Ava in the corner and heading over.

‘Sweetie, I’m so sorry. I got held up at work again’

‘That’s ok, Papa’ She stands, placing the book back on the shelf. ‘Look what I made!’

Carefully she hands the card to him.

‘Ooh, let’s see’ He begins to open the envelope, but she yells _Stop!_

‘Why?’ he asks, confused.

‘I wanted to give it to Miss Rey!’

‘Oh’

‘She said she’d be my Mama’ Ava blurts, thrilled with the concept. ‘But just for Mother’s Day, because I don’t have a real Mama. Is that ok? She said I should ask you first’

Ben turns to face Rey and she shrugs and blushes, unsure exactly why. Is it because she feels she overstepped the mark or because of the way his dark eyes are trained on hers? She’s not sure.

‘I hope I didn’t overstep’ Rey attempts to explain, moving closer to the two of them. Ben’s still staring, and she feels awful. ‘She asked if I could be her Mama, just for the card and I didn’t know what else to say’

Ben blinks, taking a moment to register what she’s told him before turning back to bend down to Ava’s level. ‘Is that true? Did you want to give your card to Miss Rey?’

‘Yes’ she nods. ‘Can I?’

Standing, he hands the card to Ava but she hesitates and goes shy before handing it back.

'Can...you do it?'

Ben complies and their fingers touch as Rey reaches out to receive the card. ‘I guess…this is for you then. Happy Mother’s Day’

‘Thanks’ she laughs, somewhat uncomfortably. It’s a strange situation but the main thing is that she keep the kids happy. And if Ben’s fine with it and Ava’s fine with it then-

‘I’m not a mother, by the way. Just in case you were wondering…which I’m sure you…you weren’t. Sorry’

She’s bumbling. Why is she bumbling? He hadn’t once asked if she was a mother, so why would she even think he needed to know that?

Her and her _big mouth_.

‘Oh, that’s ok. She wants you to have it and so do I’

Ben smiles then and it’s a beautiful smile. And his lips…they’re really quite plump…she’d love to kiss them…

Not that she’s noticing at all.

_Not. at. all._

‘Ok sweetheart, it’s time to go. Can you please grab your bag? I’m sure Miss Rey’s keen to get home, too’

Usually, yes. But Rey knows all she has to go home to is lesson prep, her couch and Netflix so there’s really no hurry. But she doesn’t tell _him_ that.

With Ava gone he scans the room, looking like he’s doing anything to avoid eye contact with her. So Rey takes the time to scan his large frame and the way his jeans sit tight around his ass-

Then she stops herself.

He’s a father. Of one of her students. And she shouldn’t be thinking about him that way. Even if she’s dreamt about him before – in very unsavoury ways – he does _not_ need to know about it.

So why can’t she stop thinking about him??

Ben decides here and now he needs to do something about his crush on Ava’s teacher. Life is short and it’s time to take a chance. Worst she can say is no. Best case? She says yes, they end up dating and he gets to live out his filthy school fantasies for real.

‘This might be out of line…’ Ben says, turning his attention back to Rey. When he walks closer, it’s crystal clear how much taller than her he really is. And it’s clear the way she smells, too. She smells divine. ‘…but I was wondering…if you’re not doing anything on Saturday, Mother’s Day, if you’d maybe like to come and have ice-cream with us?’

Rey doesn’t know what to say. She wasn’t expecting him to ask her out, _clearly_.

‘I do it every year, to try and ease the hurt a little bit. It’s hard for her, so I try and do what I can’

‘That’s really sweet, Mr Solo and it’s a lovely offer. But would Ava mind?’

‘Ben’

‘I’m sorry?’

‘Please. You can call me Ben’

She doesn’t usually call her student’s parents by their first names, but if it’s ok with him…

‘Ok. Ben’

He smiles at the sound of her repeating his name for real and she can’t help but smile back.

‘If it’s ok with you and it’s ok with Ava, then I’d love to’

‘Sweetheart?’ he asks as Ava returns with her backpack now strapped on. ‘How would you like it if Miss Rey had ice-cream with us on Saturday?’

‘Ooh, yes! Can she?’ Ava turns to her, an excited grin plastered across her face. ‘ _Pleaaase?_ ’

Rey sighs, turning back to a hopeful Ben. She can tell just by the look on his face he’d like it if she came along.

‘I’d love to’

‘Yay!’

As they bid their farewells and head off down the hall, Rey can hear Ava chatting away happily and she smiles, feeling something for a man for the first time in a long time.

She hasn’t been interested in men much at all in the last few years, but there’s something about Mr Solo - _Ben_ – that’s sparked her interest once again. Fantasising about him will remain her little secret for now, but after Saturday who knows where this can go?

She’s not planning love and marriage just yet, but she’s hopeful. And that’s a good start.


End file.
